THE GENIE
by scottsman
Summary: Raven is after the new exchange student, staying with her family. not knowing that he is the master of a beautiful, precocious, somewhat jealous and overprotective Genie named Jenna. will Kyle be able to keep Jenna a secret and will Raven survive


**Chapter 1 **

_Jealous Arrival_

Raven Baxter walked down the hall of toward her locker where she saw Chelsea waiting for her. There was a banner over the doorway that announced that this was the week that the exchange students would be arriving.

Chelsea was looking at the banner when Raven walked up.

"Boy," said Raven, "I just learned that my parents volunteered to house another exchange student this year. I sure hope it's not a repeat of the dork attack of last year. Raven shuddered as she remembered how that last year she had awakened in the middle of the night to find that Wally Perkins their guest had her hooked up to an EKG and was monitoring her sleep phases! Suddenly Raven froze and flashed to a vision of a handsome guy of about 15 with brown hair and blue eyes standing in her doorway.

"Hi," he said, I'm the exchange student that was assigned here."

"Well," said Chelsea, when Raven came out of it, "What did you see?"

"Eek," Raven gave a high pitched squeal, "I saw that we're going to be housing a total hottie this year!" just then they saw guy that Raven was talking about cross the hallway turn the corner and head toward the gym.

Chelsea and Raven took one look at each other and took off after him. When they rounded the corner they saw that he had been stopped by Alana just outside the gym door. Alana told her posse to take five and now she stood there twirling a lock of her hair with her fingers.

"Look at her," said Raven; sticking out her chin in mock disgust and pretending to get choked up, "The shameless flirt. Almost makes me ashamed to be a girl."

"Oh come on, Rae," said Chelsea, "Like, you know you'd be doing the same thing if Alana hadn't beaten you to it."

"Okay Chelsea," said Raven dropping the act, "not helping." Just then Eddie walked up.

"What's up ladies." He said.

"Oh just wondering about the new exchange student." Replied Raven

"Oh, yeah," Said Eddie, "I just met him in the locker room a few minutes ago, when he was changing for gym class, Kyle Stanton, a real straight up guy." With that Eddie headed on into the gym.

"I wonder if he uses real nylon floss or the synthetic kind," said Chelsea

Raven gave Chelsea a bewildered look,

"Chelsea," she said quietly beckoning Chelsea with a finger, "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

With that they turned and walked off they never saw the baseball bat that was hovering behind Alana and winding up to hit her in the head. But Kyle saw it jumping behind Alana he grabbed the bat out of mid air before she or anyone else saw it. He pretended to take a few practice swings with it.

"Great game baseball," he said, "Great for the ole hand eye coordination."

"Yeah I love it," said Alana quickly trying to make herself out to the perfect girl, "see you around then." Alana rejoined her posse and they walked off down the hallway. As soon as they were out of sight Kyle turned around.

"Jenna," he hissed at what looked like an empty corner, "Will you stop trying to bludgeon every girl I talk to!" in the blink of an eye a beautiful barefoot blonde girl appeared in front of him. She was wearing a red and white harem outfit in an instant it changed to very becoming sun dress with a lacy skirt that came down to her knees.

"I'm your genie," she said smiling coyly up at him, "it is my duty to protect what is yours."

"Oh at what's that?" said Kyle

"Me," she grinned kissing his nose.

It was now 4:30 in the afternoon and Raven was dressed to kill and pacing up and down in front of the door. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Raven pounced on it. Slinging the door opened so fast that Eddie nearly jumped into Chelsea's arms.

"Holy heart attack, Batman cheesed Eddie."

"Guy, will you get out of the doorway," Hissed Raven jerking them both inside, "Kyle's going to be here anytime now!" Raven shut the door and straightened her dress. She had just taken up her station by the door again when the kitchen door opened and in walked her father followed by Kyle.

"Kyle," he said motioning to Raven, "this is my daughter Raven." Kyle smiled and shook hands with Raven who was trying her best to keep her composure.

"Come on Kyle," he said, "I'll show you to the guest room."

"Thanks Mr. Baxter," said Kyle, "I wouldn't want to keep your daughter from her plans." With that he turned and walked up the stairs.

"Uh, does that mean he came in the backdoor instead of the front?" asked Chelsea

"Uh, Yeah Chelsea," said Eddie rolling his eyes, "That would be what it means it also means that it was Raven's dad not her that was supposed to meet Kyle at the door."

"Does that mean that Raven screwed up again?" said Chelsea

"OKAY, Chelsea," said Raven, "Don't rub it in!"

Kyle closed the door of his room and locked it. It was a nice dressing room that even had its own bathroom. Then sitting down the suitcase that he was carrying he reached into his back-pack and pulled out an antique Arabian bottle. Sitting it on the desk he pulled the stopper out. Glowing red smoke hissed out of the bottle and began to take a human form and there stood Jenna the Genie. She was all decked out in her red and white harem outfit.

"We're here, Jenna," said Kyle smiling. Then he turned to the suitcase to finish unpacking, but in the blink of an eye the suitcase was under the bed. Kyle turned around just in time to see all of his clothes neatly arranged in the chest of drawers. Jenna waved her hand and the drawers closed. She looked up at Kyle and grinned.

"I guess that my toothbrush and so forth are already in the bathroom."

"Yes, Master," Said Jenna, "Now you can take me to see the Golden Bridge."

"Why so interested in a bridge," said Kyle, "in the thousands of years that you've been alive surely you would have seen these sorts of things before.

"I've been asleep for a thousand years," Replied Jenna, "there are many things now that I haven't seen. And certainly not a bridge made of gold!"

"It's called the Golden Gate Bridge, Jenna," Said Kyle, "it's not made of gold. Gold is just part of its name."

Jenna didn't seem to notice she was busy making her list and bouncing in glee as she did it.

"I want to eat pizza, go to the movies, whatever they are, and go dancing too!" When she was finished she had bounced all over the room and ended up and Kyle's lap with her arms around his neck.

"Please," she begged giving him the sad puppy face.

She had him right where she wanted him and he knew it. Kyle's shoulder sagged in defeat and nodded.

"Four thousand Five hundred and sixteen Years old and she's still a teenager!" he said to himself as Jenna squealed with delight and began to plant kisses all over his face.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Kyle jumped up lifting Jenna to her feet.

"Get out of sight!" he hissed quick as a wink Jenna made herself invisible and Kyle grabbed her bottle and stuffed it down in his backpack.

Kyle answered the door to find Raven standing there.

"Hi," said Raven stepping into the room, "We met earlier, I'm Raven."

"It ought to be brazen hussy!" hissed a voice in Kyle's ear

"Jenna!" said Kyle half under his breath to the genie who was still visible to his eyes.

"Did, you say something," said Raven.

"No, No," said Kyle, "Just wondering about the color of your dress is that a shade of Henna?" Kyle mentally slapped his forehead. _That was lame_ he thought.

"Oh," said Raven, "actually it's just a plain burgundy."

_Okay _thought Kyle_ that was so lame that it actually worked._ Ravens voice snapped him back to reality.

"So if you need someone to show you around," said Raven as she stepped out into the hallway, "Just ask m." Raven was interrupted by the door being slammed in her face.

"Jenna!" snapped Kyle. He ran to the door and opened it. Raven was still standing there, with her hair corsage now crooked, trying to figure out what just happened.

"I'm sorry, Raven;" he said, "the wind must have caught the door."

"It's okay," said Raven smile as she starred to descent the steps still trying to show off. Suddenly as Kyle stepped back into his room out of the corner of his eye he saw the rug jerk backwards then he heard Raven screech. By the time he reached the top of the stairs Raven was at the sitting on her but at the bottom of them. Her hair was up over the top of her head the corsage was now over her face and thought her skirt was still in place he slip was down around her ankles.

Jenna smirked even though she knew that right now only Kyle could see her. Then with a self -satisfied look on her face sheturned and marched right back into the bedroom. Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is going to be a long three weeks."

**hope you like it! Read and Review.**

**TBC.**


End file.
